The Dragon of Supremacy
by SaintArca
Summary: Long have I waited, watched what happened to my family as they rose and then fell. When I first came to this dimension I was so full of life and energy, I wanted to make this world a better place. That dream is still so far away, but I will get there even if it means I must bathe this land in blood before building up an something that will guarantee peace for generations to come.
1. Prologue

**An Old Dragon**

**Location: Essos, Red Waste.**

**T**he Red Waste, an area few dared to dread for fear of death. The land had been known as the largest desert in all of Essos for as long as anyone could remember, fully incapable of sustaining most basic forms of life. The land did house something beneath all the sand though. Something that pulsed with power, eagerly awaiting the chance to be raised into the light once more.

Whilst many had avoided the area on principle, one had come to this land in search for something that only he could claim. A young man walked through dusty dunes, eyes unflinching despite the harsh heat bearing down on him, sweat pouring down his handsome visage. This heat is part of what made the desert so feared, although it could be days or even weeks before finding anything to sustain you for the perilous journey.

"I know you are here, you feel me just as I can feel you." The young man spoke softly to himself, having travelled in this direction for roughly several hours and finally approaching his mark. This power had been beckoning him closer this he first entered the desert and now it was time to claim it. Glancing around and seeing nothing in sight, nothing left, nor right, not up so that left… He looked down as a grin came to his chiselled face. Scanning downward before stopping in one specific place where he felt this energy looking back at him.

There were many approaches he could take for this, so he went with the most simple. Twin plumes of smoke shot up on his left and right leaving two exact copies of him. He couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face. Centuries ago back when he was young and naive this particular technique would have needed hand-signs, but now he could conjure them by simply willing his chakra.

Now about time to introduce one the main protagonist of our story.

This young man stood at approximately six foot with spiky sun-kissed blonde hair that featured two bangs that framed both sides of his face, extending to just beneath his chin. A face that looked like it had been handcrafted by the seven deities, strong cheekbones that featured three faded whisker marks on each. Two deep pools of cerulean that could pierce even the strongest of defences into one's soul. The clothes he wore were the same that he sported when he first came to this dimension, dark orange and black jacket with the zipper undone, a grey mesh shirt underneath that did little to hide his hardened physique. A pair of matching colour trousers finished off with black shinobi boots. On the back of the jacket was a red spiral that represented his fallen clan from back home.

The name of this young man was Naruto Uzumaki, a man with a grand destiny laid out before him.

Eyes shifting closed, angling his head toward the ground, having been alive for almost three centuries had granted him enough time to hone down his sensory abilities. Staring in the direction of the bizarre energy, he felt around to see if there was anything to guide him to it. The search only took a few moments before he felt something solid beneath the grains of sand. Taking a step back and allowing his clones to do the heavy lifting.

"You know what to do," the original said as his clones flipped through hand-signs.

"Wind Release – Great Breakthrough!" The clones shouted in unison, swiftly moving their hands toward the ground as a steady stream of compressed air shot forth toward the sand, violently flinging the small particles away.

The clones had stopped the technique when they saw their target. The original Naruto took this as his cue and stepped forward, eyes widening when he saw a pair of perfectly preserved marble stairs. His eyes following each stair until they came upon a door, wasting not a moment more, Naruto descended towards the door. Silently conjuring a few more clones when he picked up on the sand slowly starting to shift toward him. "Keep it away until I am inside," glancing over his shoulder for a moment, seeing their nod, he continued his descent.

As he drew closer to his target, Naruto began to feel a rush of excitement course through him, making his blood sing. Wondering what sort of prize awaited him almost made him feel giddy of what it could potentially be. A weapon of offensive capabilities or maybe something for defensive measure… oh, too many wonderful possibilities! Once he was only a few measly steps from the bottom, he felt a sudden pressure press down on his shoulders causing his deep blue eyes to narrow in vexation and halt his movements.

The wind began to suddenly pick up but that didn't warrant his attention as an ear-splitting roar rang out from the other side of the door. Gritting his teeth the destined warrior promptly overpowered the pressure, eyes flashing gold for a moment before he pushed his body forward and covered the distance to the bottom. Raising his boot to around the height of his waist before sending impacting into the door, almost sending it off its hinges.

There wasn't a squandered moment, leaping through the threshold just as he was about to issue a command to his counterparts outside they were all dispelled instantly sending their memories back to him. Naruto's eyes glazed over as he briskly searched through all the newly added memories, only seeing blurs of white whilst feeling the phantom pain of something slashing through him and taking… a mouthful out of him. This new bout of information brought a snarl to his otherwise handsome visage, instincts screamed at him as he channelled his chakra to his legs to leap out of the range of the door as sand began to tunnel in.

Being awarded a brief moment of silence which was put to good use. Naruto surveyed his surroundings only to find an austere styled hallway. This new development didn't keep that previous excitement fuelled, and he would have started to doubt coming here if not for the power being sensed just a touch further down the passageway. Ridding himself of those negative emotions, he pushed himself forward, only to blink in surprise when he reached it.

The room was shaped in the form of an overly large sphere, the ground floor was a few metres drop, tilting his head to the side before he took the jump. Landing softly on the ground, appearing to be in a trance because he completely ignored the multiple soft hisses that echoed throughout the room in favour of staring at the object of his attention.

Naruto rose to his feet and pressed onward to what looked to be a spear. Another weapon with offensive capabilities wasn't a bad shout considering he could call on his chakra to toughen his skin to resist most forms of potential injury. Just as he was about to near it, honed danger instincts flared and he quickly leapt in the air and that is when he saw it.

A humanoid looking creature with porcelain skin, beady eyes that locked onto Naruto mid-air, this creature had jagged teeth with drool dripping down his chin as he stared at the airborne Naruto as if he was its next meal. The sun-kissed warrior examined the creature from the makeshift clothes that looked torn and greatly aged to the poorly constructed weapon in its hand which didn't make sense considering the freehand had a set razor-sharp claws.

Landing softly on the ground, he speedily retrieved a familiar kunai from his back pocket, tossing it toward the still creature that showed no response to his move of aggression. The creature blinked doltishly when his foodstuff disappeared only to reappear before him, Naruto grabbed the kunai before slamming the blade into the side of the creatures head. The swine didn't even have a chance to shriek before the light faded from its eyes and it slumped to the ground.

Naruto stared down at his fallen foe with a stoic expression, much like the desert his face didn't give anything away about how he callously took its life. Some people would have tried to disable it or send it scurrying away, but Naruto didn't see any point in trying to reason with it, so he made the ultimate choice. To end it. Blood started to slowly encompass the floor while Naruto didn't bother to move his foot and let the blood take root. Wordlessly turning around to make his way to the main prize of his quest.

The instrument of death sensed him closing in on it as it gave off a faint hum.

"Beautiful," he breathed as the weapon seemed to shine a tad brighter from his appreciation. Eyes scanning over every aspect of it, from the crimson pointed head to what looked to be a Valyrian steel shaft with an intricate array of symbols.

Confidently reaching out to it, once his hand made contact everything else around him seemed to fade it the nothingness. Image after image began to flash past him, burning into his mind, fuelling his body with the necessary information to perform such techniques. Naruto was forced to steady himself as everything returned to normal around him.

He fished through what he saw when he heard a feminine whisper in his mind. "Gáe Bulg," tasting the name on his tongue, yeah definitely High Valyrian. The tip of the blade began to glow seeing its mission completed, the symbols began to follow suit, as lines started to trail up his arm much like a snake. Cerulean orbs shifted to a molten gold as his grip tightened on it and halted their movement.

Rage began to overcome his features as his eyes burned brighter, the snake likes lines were sent tumbling back to the shaft, but it didn't stop there as his grip tightened further. The red around the tip began to fade and shift into gold. That was when Naruto loosened his grip, eyes returning to their blue hue and warmth return to his features. He smiled softly at his future instrument of death as if he wasn't about to snap it in half a moment ago.

"So your partially sentient then, just so you know I am willing to let your attempt of possession of my body slide providing you don't try it again?" The blade hummed as if to answer his question. "Don't worry I am pretty sure there will be plenty more to slaughter." Naruto could then sense them all approaching his position, sending a glance at the corpse a few feet away from him. "I guess he wasn't alone."

Dozens of those creatures began to enter the room, looking from their fallen comrade to his murderer, snarling at him. Naruto only offered them a disarming smile combined with a simple twirl of his newly acquired weapon. "Hello, gentleman," with a calm smile and joyous tone. They must have understood him for they snarled louder at him, moving around him to encompass him within.

Naruto frowned as he was now faced with two options, flash away or fight. The choice became abundantly clear when his eyes began to flicker between blue and gold before settling down on the latter. Smiling maliciously, he asked a simple question before all hell broke loose.

"You ready Gáe Bulg?" The weapon didn't hum this time but shined with what seemed to be agreement. Disappearing in a burst of speed, Naruto pierced the beast directly in-front of him, swiftly retrieving it as to slam the butt of the spear into the jaw of another, shattering it. Naruto hand shot out to grab the head, sending chakra to his skull. He then slammed his head against his prey, smiling wider when he felt it crack. The three bodies dropped to the ground and joined their previous fallen brother.

The tomb guardian's seeing their number shortening so rapidly, attempted to swarm him, but Naruto simply twirled the spear, aiming a few quick and precise jabs to specific parts of there body when they grew too close. All whilst having a smile on his face, maybe the spear had a passive effect and it was starting to show. He never remembered being this malicious or craving anything's blood.

Only a few moments had passed, but it felt so much longer. They seemed to retain the main quality that could potentially connect animals or humans, the 'fight or flight' instinct. They had tried to run and hide, but Naruto was quick to pursue them, swatting them like flies and take small pieces of satisfaction when another one of them hit the ground.

Our sun-kissed warrior yanked his beautiful spear out of the last one of the grunts, watching as he dropped to the ground unceremoniously. Without a word, he had slaughtered close to thirty of them and he couldn't sense anything else within range. He had killed every single one of them and hadn't batted an eye.

Flicking the crimson liquid off his new tool, he gave it an appraising look before sending it into the seal on his right arm where he kept all other similar weapons. With the carnage finished and the adrenaline leaving his system, a fragment of shame settled within him. He raised his hand to wipe the blood away from his face, having not paid to where else it might have landed earlier.

"The world can never know of this place." This place didn't hold as much history as the previous location he visited, but there were no doubt some people who would love to find one of these bodies and perform whatever experiments they could on it. Each world had those type of people.

He conjured some clones. "Set the tags and then dispel yourself, we have what we need." The original said, flashing out of there and appearing back at the entrance to the tomb. Glancing down just as he had not so long ago when he finally felt their memories return to him. He activated them and watched the ground shift before flashing out of there.

The job had been completed, now he needed to bathe and see his girls.**  
**

* * *

I** know this took longer than anticipated and is probably shorter than most would want and many other issues, but this felt like the right place to end the chapter. I want to do more original pieces like this, as it gives us the chance to explore more of what can be offered on the fantasy side of ASOIAF and plans for my future series providing all this works out. So we got to see Naruto's shift in personality and while it was partially brought on by the weapon itself, the weapon only serves to release what negative emotions are there and a lot of shit has happened to Naruto that we will cover as he starts to open up more later on. **

**One thing I must say regarding the harem, if everything works out there for the next few stories continuing this then I will be open to suggestions, nothing too crazy as it butchers the girls, so only one I can say for the moment is Daenerys, but she won't be the same shy girl from season 1, no she will be the season 8 version. So she will remember everyone who betrayed her, so we basically got our dragon from the beginning, expect a lot of changes. Anyway, a little spoiler for the next chapter is we get to see a little of Naruto's home life and his plans for Essos and Westeros and definitely one or maybe two of his harem choices, there are only four and maybe at a push five for this story. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter, its a little rushed and not as informative as I would like and I will come back to it sometime in the future, so let me know what you all think.**

**Until next time.**


	2. preparation

**An Old Dragon**

**Location: Somewhere in Essos**

In a small room, a brief flash of gold broke the veil of darkness for a brief moment before the light died down to reveal Naruto. Quest having been completed and his prize acquired. Clicking his neck in a way that would make most cringe at the sound, he gave a glance around his room to see if anything had been changed during his small amount of absence.

The room had been tidied and dusted, the bed had been made. The desk that sat neatly in the corner that had once been covered with various document and other little items had been sorted through and stacked appropriately. The clothes he normally left lying around had been washed and placed back into the chest at the foot of his bed. Now while this may sound like a barren room, Naruto had never been a man of luxury, never seeing the point in lavishing himself with unnecessary shiny baubles. Even if it all could be easily afforded.

There was only one person present in his mind who could have done this. A tired sigh escaped him as he realised that he would get a scolding later for what he was about to do, shrugging off his bloodied jacket, he tossed it on the floor. Now only standing with his mesh shirt which did little to hide the muscled physique underneath.

Softly walking over to the wall, resting his hand on a smooth piece of stone, cold to his touch. A teal coloured seal brightened up, channelling a sliver of his chakra into it. The seal shinned a tad brighter before disappearing, a moment later a section of the wall creaked back and moved to the side. Naruto entered his secret room.

The room had constructed as his vault to hold everything the people of Westeros or Essos or even the land beyond should never be allowed to obtain, whether that be weapon or artefact. He had witnessed how fast people gave into corruption when they believed themselves unstoppable, people in this realm were power-hungry and greedy and by the seven he never wanted to see the damage someone would cause with one of his treasures. Did that make him a hypocrite? Considering he was going to use them to further the peace he wanted to instil in these war-torn lands. If that did then it would be enough burden for his shoulders.

Three centuries worth was more than enough time with learning how to cope after all.

There had been over a dozen security measures installed here to keep his treasures contained until he deemed it time to allow them to bask in the light with only a minuscule number even knowing of the existence of his vault. His former master and godfather had indeed been correct when he first explained the art of sealing to him, imagination was the main ingredient to it with everything and anything in reach beyond that point with enough time and effort.

The darkness was banished when he stepped through the threshold, torches lit up as if sensing his arrival. There were only a few items held here but that didn't decrease its significance, ocean blue eyes wandered around before meeting some specific but first, he needed to conduct his purpose here. He summoned his latest conquest and it appeared with a small plume of smoke, greeting him with a soft hum and a slight shine of its tip. Naruto instantly placed it onto the rack furthest from the entrance when he slowly walked to the centre of the room to marvel at the beauty before him.

Probably one of his most prized possessions, something that linked to his newly acquired blood that circulated in his system. A complete set of Valyrian steel armour, it sparkled as the light bounded across it. It had been a journey but one he took proudly, scouring through the ruins of old Valyria, evading the stone men or taking them out quickly, quietly and effortlessly. Imagine his surprise when he found the first piece, he couldn't simply abandon it, so he had pushed himself further than he ever had and completed the set. Hours to hours, weeks to weeks of careful examining until it was completed.

It was a shame such a majestic piece of art was going to be soiled soon, but he was the only one fully capable of fixing this war-torn world. He had been given the task and he would see it completed, especially after everything he had lost and suffered. Aegon had been a fool to leave this world to their descendants and Naruto at the time had sat back and watched as the earth paid the toll for that decision, but soon that mistake would be rectified. Blood had brought all of this to pass, so blood would be the remedy.

This burden wasn't just solely placed on his good-brothers shoulders, but also his wife. Visenya convinced her son to go against those of his own blood and to think he had once held the woman in such esteem. Westeros never knew the truth of how Aegon and Visenya came to marry. The woman had been both beautiful and deadly and her sight had been set on him in the beginning, but it was Rhaenys who had won his heart in the end which only forced Visenya to wed Aegon.

That was the true reason she had convinced her son to go against her nephew for the throne, one last act of spite because she couldn't have him. That was the answer she had given him the last time they saw each other before her death. Her marriage to her brother wasn't as fruitful as his own to Rhaenys, there was no passion or desire because they had both wanted someone else, but they had done their duty and sired an heir.

Naruto's trip down memory lane took a grim and darker turn as his thoughts drifted to his former wife. Sweet Rhaenys.

The time they had spent together was perfect, everything made sense and he was truly happy, not whatever he was now. Her personality had brought light back to him and healed his scarred heart and he liked to believe that he completed hers. Naruto could say with a passion that he hated gossip, facts were what mattered. They had tried to break what they perceived as their friendship by spreading vicious tales of her bedding multiple people within the court, but she had let him put a seal on her to prove her innocence and she passed it. Naruto remembered his heart beating with joy that day.  
Then came the day when she headed to Dorne atop her dragon. His pleas went unheard of by her for she gave him a smile and a longing kiss before departing saying she would be back soon… but she never returned.

Naruto's eyes snapped shut, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. The artefacts around him responded to his anger and sadness by vibrating and their own light empowering the room. The moment a brave Dornish courier stood before them all bearing a message from stating how Meraxes had been shot down whilst they paraded her riders corpse around like a trophy. Time had stopped as his breath hitched, and then all his rage had finally been unleashed.

Closing the distance in the blink of an eye, Naruto had ripped off the couriers head and crushed it in his hands before the entire court, but he didn't care. That was when Aegon tried to console him that he almost killed him as well and he told them all some a single sentence that would haunt them all.

"I am going to Dorne," those were followed by him vanishing before their very eyes.

The very moment he set foot in Dorne, he finally gave in after seeing them all cheering for his wife's murder. Proud, how could they feel this way? Rhaenys had been the sweet one, trembling Naruto's eyes flashed to molten gold as he went to work.

Man, woman, and even child, no one was spared his wrath. Slaughtering countless innocence, so lost in his rage after keeping everything bottled up for years. He murdered everyone, painted the sand in their blood and completely covered himself in it, gone was the husband of Rhaenys at that moment and all that remained was a dragon come to reap vengeance for his mates' death. They caused him pain, so he would return the feeling ten-fold.

Losing count of how many deaths he had been responsible for, Naruto only halted when his good-siblings came to see everything that had transpired. Blood, Death, and destruction were those who welcomed them and this event would remain Dorne's unspoken darkest moment in history.

"You thinking about that day?" A sweet voice asked from behind him. Naruto's eyes slowly shifted open as he slowly turned around and tried to offer her a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

The woman standing before him was Alysanne Targaryen.

Alysanne was truly a dainty woman, slim of waist with also a slight of frame. That though didn't make her any less beautiful to him. They both possessed the same shade of blue, her honey-coloured curls easily drew the attention of any man with himself included. Her hair was worn in a bun, having been pulled back and pinned behind her ears. Wearing a simple jade green dress that hugged her figure, left hardly anything to the imagination. Naruto admired her strength because what she lacked in physical stature she had more than made up with her intelligence, charisma and goal to make the world a better place such as him.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

Alysanne couldn't keep her sigh contained, walking forward, toward him until only inches separated them. Her sight tracing over the weapons scattered around the room, that we're alive with faint colouring and releasing a gentle hum. That was a question that needed to be asked. "Why are they… like this?" Naruto quickly allowed his anger to be repressed as everything shifted back to normal.

The response he gave was instantaneous. "They respond to my anger, grief and sadness." Putting a finger beneath his chin, careful to avoid any form of physical contact between them. "I believe the moment I acquired them that they must have formed a connection to me, as such they feel what I feel." It was logical and made sense at the very least to him, he had seen far bizarre stuff in his life. These weren't ordinary pieces of equipment so why should they be held to the same standard.

"That makes sense," Alysanne trailed off quietly and they descended into silence, neither knowing where to take the conversation too next, but one of them would have to make the first move. "So how was your journey?" Probably the best thing she could come up with at the moment.

He noticed the attempt and gave her a weak smile at it, but he would comply. Gently waving her over as he led her to his latest trophy.

"Here we have the spear known as Gáe Bulg," the weapon greeted him with his usual and only method, a faint hum and a quick shine of his tip. "Haven't really spent much time with it, enough to figure out what it does, but I have an inkling of what it could do." He glanced to the side, seeing her full attention on him. He pressed onward. "I believe it drives the wielder to commit acts of slaughter or carnage, or bring those urges to the surface."

Alysanne shivered at his explanation, Naruto was already very powerful. Godly compared to Westerosi and those from Essos and the lands beyond that. If this weapon brought out his inner desire to kill, main and slaughter then that spelt trouble for all of them, allies and enemies alike. She looked at the man himself and saw him staring at the spear with a vacant look in his eyes, fuelling a pit in her stomach and forcing bile to her throat.

"What really happened there?"

This time he didn't answer her straight away, just stood there but not imposing. "There were creatures guarding it, I gather they were once human, but having been twisted by time and probably something else if I had to gather." He turned in her direction. "They had lost what made them human, nothing more than a wild beast. I killed them all and didn't feel anything until it was over, almost like I was numb." He pressed his lips into a thin line, now he had a question that needed to be asked. "Does that frighten you that I am capable of such an act?"

He studied her face as she conjured a response. A multitude of emotions flashed passed her face, sadness, grief and even anger, and a touch of fear. The final emotion was squashed though. "You did what you needed to do, but I fear what will happen to us if you pick up the spear again and suddenly decide we are your enemy."

"Do you trust me?" Her head nodded immediately. "Then know I won't use this weapon unless it is an absolute last resort." Naruto saw her smile and knew that placated her for now. "Come, let us grab some food, it has been a long day." Seeing no argument they both left his private chamber. The door sealing itself shut after they exited. Their walk to the main hall didn't last long as they heard what sounded like metal clanging together, echoing throughout the dreary corridor. Naruto smiled, Alysanne rolled her eyes as they both knew exactly who it was causing it. Both heading to check upon them.

They both entered to a large room in the shape of a large rectangle, torch after torch mere feet apart illuminating the otherwise dark room. The duo spotted two figures in the centre of the room, looking as if they were sparring.

The first figure wore the standard uniform of Naruto's private army, the order of the first sun. If he had known one act of kindness would have created his private force, a force ten thousand strong with more flocking to them each day for training. He remembered when this had been a small unit, filled with people eager for glory, but it had spun into something so much more. He had stressed the importance of hand-to-hand combat and also range capabilities, never knowing when they would be needed in the future.

'Kassandra,' he thought fondly to himself. The girl was once a slave that Naruto had saved, after his massacre of Dorne and leaving Aegon and Visenya behind and the shit storm his family had become. He wandered for a long time, simply observing people. He eventually found his way to Volantis, only to see a girl starving on the street, looking worn out from a tough childhood, relating somewhat to him in this world.

He gave her food, found an inn for her and listened to her story. A mother dying on the birthing bed, a victim of rape, a master who was the father but wouldn't have his own birth daughter amongst his 'true children'. He found her father residence, waiting for little Kass to fall asleep before heading over there and slaughtering the man violently. Naruto told himself that he was doing it for the child he saved, but a part of him wanted the man punished for being such a bastard.

Naruto blinked and next thing he knew, he was looking back to the spar.

The standard attire for his army consisted of a black leather jerkin, reinforced or not depending on the soldier. The red dragon of House Targaryen proudly stitched on the back, a pair of form-fitting obsidian coloured trousers, completed with tie-up boots.

Despite Naruto's issue with his house overall, he still loved them in his own way. He just felt slightly disappointed for the reputation his descendants had racked up over the centuries and that was no small amount his fault for leaving them to their own devices. It was time to change that though.

The second fighters most noticeable trait was the dazzling silver hair, even though it had been slightly matted from her training. Normally her hair had been kept as a long braid had been woven into a bun for the time being. Rhaenyra Targaryen stood proudly, refining her swordsmanship, her story was unique and would be delved into at a later point. Naruto knew she preferred the same outfit as the men she spared with, her only unique feature was the crimson red sash that began from her left shoulder down to the right side of her waist.

"Enough Rhae," upon hearing their radiances voice. The grunt quickly sheathed his sword before kneeling down in his direction. Naruto gave the man a brief smile and a quick dismissal before turning his attention back to the temperamental queen. The former queen looked more than a little annoyed at the interruption and was about to open her mouth before he raised his hand.

"Everything shall be explained shortly, come to the main hall." With his piece said, Naruto swiftly left the room to his new destination. Rhaenyra shot a look at Alysanne before they both followed their leader.

The three were seated at an ostentatious looking table, something that didn't blend in with the dreary room. Food had been placed almost upon arrival, two of them didn't waste a moment and quickly began to have their fill. Rhaenyra ate with a lot less grace than Alysanne. Naruto meanwhile stared down at his most sacred food, not even moved a hand towards it yet.

Alysanne finished her meal first, wiped her mouth with a napkin before sending him a questioning look, he looked over at her. "What are we doing here?" Asked bluntly, the easiest way to acquire any information from him depending on whether he wanted to answer. The response he gave would hold disastrous effects for the world.

"The campaign shall begin tomorrow, we will march of Pentos first and acquire the last piece of our council and then we shall proceed to unite the Dothraki." This piece of information was met with two different responses. A smile grew on Rhaenyra face, happy to have a chance to put her training to a real combat situation, Alysanne barely hid her nervous expression.

"Don't you think it is a little too soon?" Cerulean eyes narrowed at her.

"What reason do we have to delay, can you not trust me on this?" Before she could answer, he shot another question at her. "What year is it?"

"299AC," was her immediate reply.

"Then now shall be the perfect time for us to strike, we must save Daenerys from the fate she will be given, but by doing this we will have a chance to assimilate the Dothraki into our growing army. I fail to see the reason as to why we should wait?" He explained in a calm tone with a hint of anger, his gaze hardened at the end.

The former 'good queen' managed to maintain the gaze before sighing, her shoulders slumped not a moment later. Naruto's own gaze at her softened before he began to dig into his food.

The silence that followed was pleasant on the surface, but the tension still occupied the room with them, Rhaenyra who so far had kept her silence excused herself and left in the direction they entered from. Probably to return to her training, Naruto sight followed her, knowing they hadn't spent much time together outside of their sparring sessions. He made a mental note to remedy that soon.

With the trio reduced to a duo gave him a moment to speak to Alysanne properly, their food finished, he turned to his companion, his gaze hardened to the point of an iceberg. "What was that?" He asked her bluntly, there were only a handful of times when he almost lost his composure with her.

"I am sorry if I gave off the wrong message, I just want to make sure the order has as much time as they can to prepare for what is coming." It was a valid response, any additional time for preparation would be considered a blessing. Naruto would be leading them to war and most likely a very bloody one.

"Granted that reasoning is good, but I feel like your problem lies more with Daenerys herself?"

Alysanne eyes narrowed at her name prompting Naruto to repeat the action. "I still cannot understand why you wish to include her? She barely has any actual experience in ruling Westeros compared to any of us, even Shiera would make a more capable ruler and she never sat that chair herself and yet men would still bend the knee and swear fealty to her. I just don't see why you would wish to include her regardless of her-"

"That is ENOUGH!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. Now he knew that she would be against his decision, she had been since he first disclosed this to her, but he gathered over time that she would have come around to his idea. He was wrong. "I will not have you questioning her ability to rule, from the little time she had and with everything that was happening, she showed promise." The once calm ocean eyes were now painted a molten yellow, fist remained clenched on the surface of the table. "It was not her fault, her hand was shit, in fact, everyone here was and that will be enough from you about it… am I clear?"

The good queen remained frozen from his outburst, her strength had long since fled as she couldn't meet his gaze but offered a meek nod. Naruto's look softened drastically, he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't find the inner strength, he still held so much rage that he felt she might shatter.

"I think it best we retire for the night, we have a long day ahead." He whispered softly, she consented and left with only her footsteps echoing throughout the quiet room.

Once every trace of her had vanished, he pressed his face into his hand, physically drained from this encounter. How was he supposed to heal Westeros when he couldn't even contain his rage over such a simple topic. A tear stricken face appeared in his mind, his first meeting with Daenery's after she had been killed and banished from the realm of the living. He listened to her story and felt the need, the drive to help her and when he came to this dimension, he allowed himself to be swept away.

Finding happiness, something he was never able too in his previous home. Losing track of the goal he set for himself, but when the time came for that light to be extinguished. He had set everything to the side and watched as his newly acquired family brought his house to the point of ruin. Knowing his time of being idle was ready to be put behind him, knowing he couldn't simply stand by anymore. Maybe knowing it was time for Daenerys to be born, had sparked something in him.

Naruto rose to his feet, staring at his hand as it slowly formed into a fist. He would rest tonight, but first, prepare for the day rapidly approaching. By this time tomorrow Daenerys would be safe, her fate would not repeat.

A smile worked its way onto his face, eyes burning gold. A roar from outside the hideout broke the sound barrier. "Fire and Blood is coming, I hope you are ready?" With his final piece of the day said, he left for his chambers.

* * *

** Hello everyone, immensely sorry for the long wait, but so many things had occurred since the prologue. I started a gaming youtube channel so that has taken up a good chunk of my time, started a new book and obviously recording the games and work plus reading other fanfiction have taken up most if not all of my free time, but my brain has not stopped thinking about this story so I decided to end the chapter at what I perceive to be a solid point, a few teasers here and there and some BS as what some people might think, but my story my rules as they say and there has to be some BS for this to tie into the series I wish to start with this exact Naruto, not every story will feature the same abilities and allies well Daenerys will always be there since I love her character so much and I want her there so deal with it, anyway was getting off-topic.**

**So yeah here is the update I said would come, so I hope you enjoy and please review your thoughts about it, any PM shall be replied too so if you have any questions then send a message. Hope you all enjoyed it so look forward to hearing from you!**


End file.
